creative_storysfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glambert Code
thumb|284px|Adam Lambert 2013 Vorsätze Liebe Glamberts, liebe Leute die es interressiert was ein Glambert ist, ein Glambert ist ein Anhänger, ein Fan, ein Liebhaber oder ein Verehrer von dem amerikanischen Pop- und Rocksänger Adam Lambert und auch dessen (ehemaligen) boyfriends, welche man auch "Glamily" nennt. Hier sind alle Regeln aufgelistet, die ein Glambert einhalten sollte: 'Vorsatz 1' Ein Glambert liebt Adam nicht wegen seines Aussehens, ein Glambert liebt ihn und seinen Lebensstil und was er ist. 'Vorsatz 2' Ein Glambert macht sich stark für Adam und verteidigt ihn, wenn jemand ihn beleidigt oder dummacht. Er ist wie alle anderen Menschen. Er ist nett, lustig und wirklich alles für einen Glambert! Also verteidige dein Idol! 'Vorsatz 3' Ein Glambert kritisiert Adam nicht wegen seiner Homosexualität! 'Vorsatz 4' Respektiere und liebe deine Glambert-brüder und Schwestern, als wären es deine leiblichen. 'Vorsatz 5' Lasse jeden wissen, dass du ein Glambert bist, indem du überall Glambert schreibst, z. B. auf deinen Test in der Schule schreibst du deinen Vornamen und danach "Glambert" und lasse ihn durch die Reihen gehen. So will jeder wissen, was ein Glambert ist und will selbst einer sein. 'Vorsatz 6' Ein Glambert verhält sich immer glamtastisch! 'Vorsatz 7' Schreibe Fanfiktions, bearbeite Bilder oder markiere Adam und seine Freunde in Gruppenbildern. 'Vorsatz 8' Ein Glambert schreibt in jeden Steckbrief und in jedes Profil unter Beruf "Glambert" 'Vorsatz 9' Ein Glambert muss mindestens ein Adam Video pro Woche sehen, sonst tickt er aus, oder wird depressiv. 'Vorsatz 10' Ein Glambert hat mindestens als fünftes Ziel auf der Zielliste "Adam Lambert hören, sehen, treffen, berühren, kennenlernen" stehen. 'Vorsatz 11' Ein Glambert achtet immer darauf, erselbst zu sein, wie es Adam Lambert sagte: "Es ist einfacher, manselbst zu sein, als es zu facken." Sei immer das was du willst. Sei immer wie du willst und vor allem, wie es DIRSELBST gefällt und nicht den Anderen. Also steh zu dirselbst! ''Vorsatz 12 ''Ein Glambert hat nicht nur eine Familie! Ein Glambert hat zwei Familien: seine leibliche und seine Glamily/Glamfamily. Was seine Glamschwister, Adam und dessen boyfriends einbezieht. 'Vorsatz 13' Ein Glambert hört nicht nur Adam Lambert Musik, ein Glambert fühlt seine Musik und weiß auch genau, was das Lied ausdrückt und bedeutet. 'Vorsatz 14' Ein Glambert ist der beste Freund eines Gleeks. 'Vorsatz 15' Ein Glambert unterstützt und mag die NOH8 Aktion und verfolgt sie regelmäßig. 'Vorsatz 16' Ein Glambert versucht immer, alles mit Adam Lambert zu verbinden, egal ob es gerade zum Gesprächsthema passt oder nicht. Denn ein Glambert versucht immer, seine Kultur zu verbreiten. 'Vorsatz 17' Ein Glambert benutzt besonders gerne seine Worte, wie "glamtastisch" "glamvoll" "glammern" oder "Glam". 'Vorsatz 18' Wenn ein Glambert neue wichtige Infos über Adam bekommen hat, muss er sie mindestens seine am engsten vertrauten Glamschwister weitergeben. Am besten gibt er sie aber an eine/mehrere Homepage für Glamberts weiter. Glamtastische Wörter *''Glamily/Glamfamily'' - Adams Fan-familie *''glamtastisch'' - anderes Wort für fantastisch *''glamvoll'' - anderes Wort für wundervoll *''Glamschwester/-bruder'' - anderer Adam Fan *''Glamschwister'' - Fan-geschwister eines Glamberts *''glammern'' - Adam Lambert googlen/Fanfiktion schreiben/video ansehen/bild bearbeiten *''Glam'' - für alles einsetzbar, z. B. anstatt "das ist der Beat!" heißt es "Das ist (der) Glam!" *''Glambisch ''- die Sprache (die speziellen Wörter wie die darüber^) der Glamberts *''Glamgott ''- der Gott der Glamberts; ganz klar: Adam Lambert *''Adam-ness ''- Adams Verhalten *''Lambskunks ''- ein unterkategorierter Fangruppenname von Glamberts (dt. Lambstinktiere) 10 Art und Weisen wie man Adam Lambert treffen kann #du triffst ihn zufällig in einer Stadt und sprichst ihn an. #du machst bei einer Fernsehshow mit, in der Wünsche erfüllt werden oder ein Fan das Glück hat, sein Idol zu treffen. Wie zum Beispiel die amerikanische Serie "My date with ..." und gewinnst einen ganzen Tag mit Adam. #du machst bei einer Aktion mit, bei der Adam auch mitmacht. #Du stehst bei einem Konzert in der ersten Reihe und Adam macht ein kleines Konzert-spezial und zieht dich auf die Bühne. #Du schreibst ihn auf Twitter/Skype an und er antwortet dir und so entwickelt sich eine Internetfreundschaft. Irgendwann fragst du ob ihr euch in echt mal treffen könnt und er willigt ein. #Deine Eltern/Verwandten/Bekannten wollen dich überraschen und finanzieren einen Besuch von Adam oder machen in Vertretung von dir bei einer Fan-überraschungsshow mit. #Du bist der Vertreter einer Zeitschrift/Sendung und sollst ihn interviewen. #Du arbeitest bei einem Fotografen, bei dem Adam seine nächsten Fotos machen lässt. #Adam Lambert zieht um und wird dein Nachbar. #Du bist neuer Bodyguard/Manager von Adam. So Entstand der Fanname "Glambert" Wie ist eigentlich der Fangruppenname Glambert entstanden? Ein ziemlich langjähriger Fan erzählte: Es war im Januar des Jahres, in dem Adam bei American Idol mitmachte, auf der ersten Adam Lambert Fanseite in einem Chat. Wir wurden immer mehr und irgendwann stellten wir uns die Frage, wer wir überhaupt und wie wir uns nennen. Verschiedene Fans schlugen Namen vor und wir starteten eine Umfrage, bei der jeder abstimmen konnte. Der Name mit den meisten Stimmen war "Glambert" welchen Begriff Adam selbst öfter benutzt. Trotz der Abstimmung benutzen einige Fans andere Fannamen, die auch bei der Abstimmung vorgeschlagen wurden. So wird der Fanname Glambert nach einigen Jahren immernoch benutzt und daraus wurden auch andere Substantive, Adjektive und Verben erfunden.